


Steven Universe Farther Into The Future ep 10: I Accidentally Created An Alternate Timeline

by LMasterm1nd



Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [12]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Crystal Gems, F/F, F/M, Foreshadowing, Kidnapping, Stakeout, Story Arc, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMasterm1nd/pseuds/LMasterm1nd
Summary: Steven has been accidentally sent back in time, five months before he was even born, one wrong move and Steven may never exist
Relationships: Amethyst & Garnet & Pearl & Rose Quartz, Amethyst & Garnet & Pearl & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond & Steven Universe, Pink Diamond/Greg Universe, Rose Quartz & Steven Universe, Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607287
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	1. How I Met My Mother

Steven was internally screaming. He is back in time, seeing not only his younger dad, but his mother, whom he'd never met, was there too. "This is a bad dream, just a concussion from the weird gem device your daughter hit you with by accident" Steven thought to himself. Steven than pinched himself to see if he was dreaming but, nope it wasn't a dream. "Oh gosh, oh no!" Steven continued thinking to himself "That is my dad when he was younger and that is my mom...and is she...oh god! There I am in her belly!" "Uh, are you okay sir?" Greg asked. "Oh! Uh...hangover?....yeah, I got a hangover....from partying too hard last night" Steven lied. "Uh, no offense, you look kind of too old to be partying like that" Greg responded. Steven than realized that Greg was in his thirties when he was born so technically Steven was older than his dad at this point in time. "Not to mention what excessive consumption of alcohol can do to a human brain and liver, please do be careful" Rose Quartz cautioned. "The first piece of motherly advice I received from my mother, and it's about not drinking, and I don't even drink to begin with" Steven thought to himself.

"I myself have been trying to get beer out of my system, I want to set a good example for the baby when it's born" Greg said. "Kids are a big responsibility" Steven agreed. "Oh, you have children of your own?" Rose Quartz asked. Steven freezed for a moment. "Darn it! I can't reveal too much, I could risk my existence" Steven thought to himself. "Oh, yeah...I uh...have four..." Steven said. "Maybe you could give me a few pointers on fatherhood" Greg said. All of the sudden, Steven's stomach started to gurgle. Greg had noticed that. "How about we settle that over lunch, my treat!" Greg offered. 

* * *

Back in the present, everyone was in a panic. Bismuth had arrived to inspect the object that sent Steven back in time. "I know this, this is a time displacement grenade" Bismuth explained "anybody who's hit by this would be sent to a random point in time, be it the present or the future." "I forgot those existed" Garnet added "those experimental weapons were from era-1 time travel research, if I recall, the diamonds deemed time travel to be too finicky to utilize and halted the research."

"Well that's nice and all, but how do I get my husband back!?" Connie asked. "Whenever Steven is, I'm sure there this time displacement grenade will be in the exact same time period, all he needs to do is seek out my past self, I'm sure if he explains his situation to my past self, I'll know what to do" Garnet said while comforting Connie. 

"Mom, am I in trouble?" Rose shyly asked. Connie sighed and said "No, I know what you did was an accident, I'm just worried about your father, wherever he is, whenever he is, I hope he's okay." 

* * *

Back in the past, Steven was sitting at the Fish Stu Pizza of yesteryear. Kofi had less wrinkles and was rocking a pizza shaped goatee, and Nanafua's hair was greying a little and she didn't need glasses. Kiki and Jenny were just little kids, there was also a woman there who Steven assumed to be Kofi's wife. 

"So, four kids huh? Do you think you could share your experience in fatherhood with me?" Greg asked. Steven thought for a moment about advice, never in a million years did Steven think he'd be giving his own dad advice about fatherhood. "Well for starters...If your kid is really energetic after they start walking and talking, don't give them too much sugar, boy did I learn that the hard way" Steven said, remembering when Rose was little.

Rose Quartz couldn't help but giggle at what Steven said. All of the sudden, Rose jumped in surprise. "Oh! The baby's kicking!" Rose Quartz said excitedly. "Oh, really? Can I feel?" Greg asked. Rose Quartz allowed Greg to feel her baby bump. "Whoa hey! what a kick!! This kid of mine's going to be an athlete when they grow up" Greg said. "Would you like to feel the baby too, Steven?" Rose Quartz asked. Steven not wanting arouse suspicion, accepted her offer, although he clearly wasn't all too comfortable with the concept of feeling his unborn self from within his own mother. 

Placing his hand on his mother's baby bump, he felt a foot, his own foot! Steven felt so disturbed by this moment, he noticed his gem was glowing faintly, before Greg and Rose Quartz could notice, he shouted "Uh, Bathroom!" and ran off into the men's room.

Greg and Rose Quartz followed him, "Hey, what's wrong, do you feel sick or something?" Greg asked coming towards the men's room door. The two suddenly noticed a pink light coming from the other side of the door. "Oh my stars, what is happening in there!?" Rose exclaimed. "Aurora Borealis!" Steven answered hastily. "A-Aurora Borealis? At this time of year, at this time of day, in this part of the country, localized entirely within the men's room!?" Rose Quartz inquired. "Yes" Steven lied. "May I see it?" the glowing behind the door stopped. "No" Steven responded. 

Steven came out of the bathroom and said "Sorry to rush in there all of the sudden, must still be a bit queasy from the hangover" Steven lied. 

"I better get going, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl must be back from the mission by now" Rose Quartz realized. "Mission?" Steven asked. "Oh yeah, I should mention, Rose is actually an alien, she's the leader of the crystal gems, they fight monsters, you should come meet them" Greg explained "Pearl can be a tad bit touchy but they're all amazing, you should meet them." "Uh...sure" Steven responded. "Oh crud! I'm in trouble, if Garnet catches on, I'm doomed, my existence could be in jeopardy!" Steven thought to himself "Or maybe she could help me get back to my own time...or maybe its both! I could return to an alternate present where I don't exist!" 

End of Chapter 1 


	2. 20th Century Crystal Gems

Back in the present, Connie and the gems were trying to figure out how to get Steven back. Rose, feeling guilty about accidentally hitting her father with the Time Displacement Grenade when she tripped, rushed out of the house. "I'll go check up on her" Garnet said, following Rose.

A few minutes passed and Connie was starting to worry about Rose. "Hey Piers" Connie called out to her son "could you go and check on how your sister is doing? She and Garnet have been gone an awfully long time." "Sure, I don't mind, we already have enough to worry about anyway" Piers responded. "Man, the guilt must have really gotten to Rose" Amethyst commented.

Near the lighthouse Piers spotted the familiar silhouette of His Sister's and Garnet's fusion, Neo Sunstone. "Oh hey, Neo Sunstone! Look, I know your Rose half is feeling bad about what happened but she needs to understand that it was an accident, we'll figure out a way for dad to come back to the future" Piers said. "Oh, don't worry, My Garnet half already told my Rose half that" Neo Sunstone said "I was just trying to calm my nerves with a little fishing, I already caught one! It'll serve as dinner tonight!" Neo Sunstone held up a bucket, containing a humanoid amphibious alien wearing a Gembuster uniform.

"AAAAH! Gembuster guy!" Piers exclaimed. "You mean, it's not a red snapper?" Neo Sunstone asked. "He's not a snapper, he's a buster!" Piers argued. "What type of fish do you think it is, Gord?" Neo Sunstone asked while looking up. All of a sudden a blonde man popped out of Neo Sunstone's hair bun. "That's not a bloody snapper or a buster, it is clearly a halibut" The man said. "What's a celebrity chef doing in your hair!?" Piers exclaimed.

"What you gotta do is beer batter it and serve it with a side of chips and tartar sauce" The Celebrity Chef explained, ignoring Piers. "Guys, you can't eat him! He's a Gembuster trooper!" Piers pointed out. All of the sudden the Gembuster stood up.

Both Neo Sunstone and the celebrity chef screamed in horror. "Our food is still alive!" Neo Sunstone exclaimed. The Gembuster turned to Piers. "How did you see through my disguise and notice I was a Gembuster Trooper" The Gembuster asked. "It's not much of a disguise, considering you weren't wearing one!" Piers argued. The Gembuster turned to Neo Sunstone. "Listen here gem, I bare no grudge against you specifically" The Gembuster said "but your kind destroyed my people's home planet and as the last of my species, I am obligated to avenge them!" 

Neo Sunstone posed heroically "May I say something?" she asked. "Oh course" The Gembuster responded. "I am..." Neo Sunstone began. Piers and The Gembuster leaned in expectantly, anticipating some heroic speech. "...still very hungry" Neo Sunstone continued. "That's it!?" Both Piers and The Gembuster said. 

"Alright, you've made a fool out me long enough!" The Gembuster said before noticing he was wearing a jester's hat. "When did this get on me!?" The Gembuster tossed the hat aside "Why I oughta...hey...what smells so good?" 

That's when the Gembuster noticed he was on a giant frying pan. The Gembuster screamed in pain before leaping off the frying pan and jumping into the ocean. "Wait, come back, you're not properly seasoned!" Neo Sunstone shouted in vain. "Why does nothing make sense when you're around?" Piers asked Neo Sunstone. "Because I'm the cringeworthy comic relief" Neo Sunstone said.

* * *

Back in the past, Steven was in Greg's van. Greg and Rose Quartz were singing along to "Let Me Drive a Van Into Your Heart". Steven had heard that his father and his mother were a great couple together and now that he's seeing it firsthand it sort of felt nice. 

"Well here we are Steven" Greg said. It was weird seeing the temple without a house in front of it. The only recognizable aspect of it was the statue and the warp pad. He heard the familiar sound of the warp pad activating. In a flash, there was Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, in the forms he remembered from his early years. The Gems approached, Steven, Greg and Rose Quartz. Garnet appeared to be staring directly at Steven. 

"She's staring at me, me she knows who I am, if she talks, I might be done for!" Steven thought to himself. "Hey Rose, who's this?" Amethyst asked. "Is this a replacement for Greg?" Pearl asked "Because if he is, I must say he looks much more stable than Greg is, I suggest you terminate that baby and start anew with this man." "Did Pearl just tell my mom to abort me and start a incestuous relationship with me!?" Steven thought to himself

"See, told you Pearl was fussy" Greg said, playfully elbowing Steven. Amethyst giggled at that remark. "Hey, I am not fussy!" Pearl insisted. "Greg does have a point though, you could lighten up a little" Garnet joked. "Darn it, Garnet, not you too!" Pearl said, pouting. "Pearl and Greg, often never see eye to eye" Rose Quartz pointed out. "That goes without saying" Steven answered. 

Rose went to Amethyst and Pearl and talked to them about how the mission went, Garnet however moved towards Steven. "I know who you are" Garnet said. "I was afraid of that" Steven said. "I also know how to get you back where you came from" Garnet said. "Really!?" Steven said "That's great!" "However, I currently do not have the device on me, but it is one this planet, It may take days for me to find it though" Garnet explained. "So I guess in my time, I'll be missing for a few days" Steven said. "Not necessarily, when someone is hit by a time displacement grenade and is hit again, they are sent back precisely five hours after they were initially struck" Garnet assured him. "That sounds...oddly convenient" Steven said. "It most certainly does" Garnet said.

And so Steven prepared to spend the next week in the past. He signed into a motel while he stayed here. Steven took out his phone and looked at a picture of himself and his family. "Connie...kids, I'll be back soon" Steven muttered before going to sleep. 

Steven hung out by the temple in hopes to catch Garnet, hoping she had found the time displacement grenade that would take him back home. Pearl came out the temple and noticed Steven. "Oh, hello sir, you're here again" Pearl said. "Yeah...your friend Garnet, she offered to help me look for something...something important" Steven said. "Well, Garnet's been gone an awfully long time, It must be something important" Pearl said. "It is, I can't get back home without it" Steven said. 

"Well It's a shame you can't stay here" Pearl said "normally I can't stand the men Rose brings but you, there's something about you, something familiar." "Maybe we met somewhere before" Steven suggested. "That can't be it, I don't socialize with humans like Rose does" Pearl said "but maybe I should start, soon she'll be gone and trapped in a baby...maybe I should start socializing with more humans" Pearl than leaned closer to Steven. "Whoa hey, uh look Pearl...you're nice and all but I have a wife and kids back home" Steven explained, not wanting Pearl to hit on him. "She must be a lucky woman" Pearl said, sounding disappointed. "Well actually it's the other way around if you ask me" Steven said "But don't let the fact that I'm already spoken for discourage you, I'm sure you'll find a perfectly good human out there, you just need to start looking." 

Rose Quartz came out of the temple and noticed Steven and Pearl talking. "Oh, Steven what brings you out here?" Rose Quartz asked. "Oh, uh, nothing, just uh...admiring that beautiful temple" Steven said. "Bombs away!" Amethyst shouted as balloons full of paint hit Steven. "Augh, Amethyst!" Pearl said. "Amethyst always playing tricks like this" Rose said giggling. "And on your nice shirt too" Pearl said "Here let me wash it for you" Steven was disturbed by that offer, he knew that once his shirt came off, his secret will be out. "No, no that's fine" Steven said. "You need to get that shirt clean before the paint dries" Pearl explained.

Pearl placed her hand on Steven's shirt and all of the sudden he began glowing pink, as a burst of energy pushed her back. Pearl, Amethyst and Rose Quartz, stood stunned. "That wasn't aurora borealis back at the restaurant men's room, was it?" Rose Quartz asked. "It's not what you think, I..." Steven stammered. "Take off the shirt, now" Rose Quartz said as she pulled off Steven's shirt, revealing his gem. All three gems gasped at the sight. "Steven, you're a..." Pearl said.

"Uh, I can explain..." Steven said

End of chapter 2 


	3. Back To The Future

Steven was exposed for who he really was in front of his mother. "You...that gem...your name" Rose Quartz said "I think there's something you'd like to tell me, isn't there." "Alright fine! I'm from forty two years in the future" Steven admitted. "The Future!?" Greg said. "Greg, when did you get here?" Rose Quartz asked. "I saw those pink lights on the way over here" Greg explained "but what's going on here?" Rose suddenly hugged Steven. "Our new friend...is actually the same person who's growing inside me right now" Rose said with a small tear going down our cheek.

"You mean, this man here is...." Greg stammered. "Hi...Dad" Steven said awkwardly. For a few minutes there was an awkward silence, nobody knew what to say regarding this revelation. "Why didn't you say something, Steven?" Rose Quartz finally asked. "I didn't want to alter the timeline, I was worried that if I made one wrong move, I wouldn't exist!" Steven said. "So you're the parasite growing in Rose!?" Pearl said angrily. Steven was very shocked to hear Pearl say that to him, he knew she was upset about his mother going away but it still stung that this was the same person who served as the closest thing he had to a mother refer to him like that. 

"Well, now that you exist, I don't suppose you need Rose's gem anymore right?" Pearl said "Here let me just take care of that for you." Steven suddenly had flashbacks to the time White Diamond. "No! Please! Don't!" Steven shouted in a panicked tone. Rose Quartz put one arm in front of Pearl. "What, was it removed before?" Pearl asked. "Yes...by...White Diamond" Steven admitted. Pearl and Rose Quartz both gasped and looked at each other. "Hey, who's White Diamond?" Amethyst asked. "I'd like to know too" Greg said. 

"Steven, I think we need to talk" Rose Quartz said "come with me please." Steven followed his mother before she stopped to talk to Pearl. "I revoke my last order to you, our friends must know" Rose whispered into Pearls "ear".

Steven followed his mother into her room. The room conjured up a couch for Steven and Rose to sit on. "How much, Steven?" Rose said "How much do you know?" "Pretty much...everything" Steven said. Rose suddenly hugged Steven tight and started sobbing. "Oh Steven, I had no idea, I never wanted you to be left with my problems, you must believe me!" Rose said "I just wanted you to live as a human, I never wanted you to get involved in any of that!" 

Steven was struggling not to cry. His mother, his real mother was right there, being so sincere, feeling so ashamed and guilty. "I ruined my sons life!" Rose cried. "Come on, mom, yeah, there were a lot of bad moments, but there were good moments" Steven said, attempting to make his mother feel better. "How could there have been good moments?...so many gems, so many gems must have thought you were me, tried to kill you because of it or even worse!" Rose said.

"Well, I'm not going to lie, that did happen, when I was a kid a lot of gems did exactly what you said, even the Diamonds" Steven said "but I'm telling to truth when I said it wasn't all bad." "Y-you are?" Rose said. "Yeah, as much as there bad moments there just as many good moments, earlier when I said I had a wife and kids? I was telling the truth too" Steven explained "I even have pictures on my phone if you'd like to see" Steven took out his phone to show his mom. "There are phones that can run with no wires in the future that can even function as a camera? Humans really are the most inventive creatures" Rose said looking at Steven's phone.

Steven opened up the gallery on his phone and scrolled down to the pictures of him and his family. "So, this woman here is my wife Connie, we met back when we were both kids" Steven pointed out. "She's lovely" Rose commented. "And this is my oldest daughter, my wife named her after you" Steven said, pointing at a picture of his daughter, Rose. "And here's my son Piers" "He looks so much like you" "Yeah. I get that a lot, and finally we have the twins, Nora and Lisa, they were born recently" "Oh, my Steven, you have, no you will have such a wonderful family" Rose Quartz said, looking at her baby bump. 

Rose noticed that Steven was starting to tear up. "Steven, has there ever been a moment, where you had doubts about me?" Rose asked. "I-I didn't want too but there were times that..." Steven stammered "I always wanted to meet you...so much..." Steven than placed his arms around his mother and began sobbing. Now it was Rose's turn to comfort Steven, even after all he went through he still couldn't figure out what he thought of his mother but now he has a pretty good idea. 

Pearl entered Rose's room. "Um, Rose, is everything okay in there? You two have been in there an awfully long time" Pearl said before noticing Rose comforting a sobbing Steven.

"I think we should leave those two alone for now" Greg suggested. "For once you and I can agree on something" Pearl said. Pearl closed the door to the temple. "From what you've told me, it looks like my son's going to have a rough road ahead for him, he's going to need a lot of people to be there for him, Pearl do you think you can be one of those people?" Greg asked. "You know what, I can try, I will try" Pearl said. "That's all I can ever ask for" Greg said.

"I found it" Garnet said as she stepped off the warp pad. "Garnet! Is that a Time Displacement Grenade?" Pearl exclaimed. "It's how he got here" Garnet said "with this he will go back to where he came from." "Steven's in there with Rose" Pearl said. "I knew that" Garnet said.

"Hello you two, It's time for you to go home, Steven" Garnet said as she noticed Steven going out the door. "Hey before, can I have a moment to say goodbye?" Steven asked. "You'll be sent back to five hours after you were initially sent back in time no matter when I hit you with this, so take your time" said Garnet with a thumbs up. 

"Well Mom, it's been great to finally meet you" Steven said. "Same here, I thought I'd never be able to meet you when Garnet first told me that I'd have to give up physical form to have you" Rose said, giving Steven one final hug. "And Dad, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, you'll see me again real soon" Steven said. "Hey wait son, how about we take one family picture together before you go?" Greg asked.

"Hey Pearl, would you mind?" Greg asked, handing a camera to Pearl. "It will be my pleasure" Pearl said. Steven stood in the middle of his parents as Pearl held the camera steady and took a picture. Steven than turned to Garnet. "Alright Garnet, I'm ready" Steven said. "I'll see you in five months" Garnet said, before throwing the Time Displacement Grenade at Steven. 

* * *

Steven suddenly woke up with his wife hovering over him. When Connie noticed Steven was awake, she hugged him, almost crying. "Steven, are you alright?" Connie asked. "Never been better" Steven said. "Steven, where did you go when that Time Displacement Grenade hit you?" Connie asked. "I was back five months before I was born...I met my mom" Steven said.

All of the sudden, Steven's daughter, Rose, came up and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to hit you with that thing" Rose said, nearly bawling her eyes out. "It's alright, sweetie, I know it was an accident, and dry those tears, you're eighteen for crying out loud" Steven assured his daughter.

"Steven, didn't you say you met your mother?" Connie said, changing the subject "Are you alright?" "You know what...at first I was a bit freaked out but..." Steven said before stopping and popping into Lion's mane, and coming back out with the portrait of Rose Quartz and putting back up on the stairwell. "Closure, Connie, I got closure...I still need to process everything I've gone through while back in time but I think in the long run...I'm going to be fine, and this time I'm telling the truth" Steven said.

"See, I told you Connie, all he had to do was find me" Garnet said. "So, anything happen while I was gone?" Steven asked. "Well...it turns out there's a side effect of the Time Displacement Grenade" Connie said "apparently, it sends a random person you know from a random point in time to the current time." "A random person I know...so what person I know from what time arrived here while I was gone?" Steven asked. "Well an hour before you came back, my mother from back when she first met you walked in the door" Connie said. "Ooooh, she didn't have the highest opinion of me back than, did she?" Steven said "So, how did she take us being married in the future?" "Well, I managed to convince her that everything was okay after she screamed continuously for ten whole minutes." "She was sent back to her own time, right, Garnet?" Steven asked. "Well yes, she was sent back to her timeline" Garnet said.

Later that evening, Steven and Connie climbed into bed, ready to call it a night. "Well, that was an eventful evening" Connie said. "Yeah, I saved Little Homeworld from an attack by the Gembusters and then I was sent back in time and met my mother and made an alternate timeline at the same time" Steven agreed "I don't know how the events of this new timeline I created will play out but I think that timeline's counterpart of me is going to be okay." "I wonder how Pearl and her son are doing on their stakeout"

* * *

"Gem-ma" Joshua whispered "I found their hidin' place." "Good, lets move in closer and hear what they're planning next" Pearl answered. Joshua got in for a closer look, hiding in the shrubs, Pearl watched from the trees above. The assorted aliens were sitting by a campfire as General Brr'akid stepped out of the ship. "Alright, troops, we have reported the abnormal gems to HQ, The Prospector isn't happy with our failure but he's sending in backup, he's calling in, The Bloodrose Brigade." 

Murmurs were passed between all Gembuster troopers. The Bloodrose Brigade was regarded among Gembuster ranks as the greatest heroes in the universe, but the most famous out of the Bloodrose Brigade was Captain Bloodrose himself. Rumor has it that Captain Bloodrose was once trapped in a room with Quartz soldiers but soon the Quartzes found that they were actually trapped in there with him as he left the room leaving behind multiple gem shards.

"Geez, 'dis sounds like trouble" Joshua said. "Yes, for you" a female voice said, as the blade of a scythe appeared near his neck. 


	4. Pearlnapped!

Joshua was frozen. A scythe was inches towards his neck by an assailant, who looked like a green pearl with elf ears, standing over him. "Margaret what are you doing?" A Gembuster Trooper asked Joshua's attacker. "I found an interloper" She responded. She than pulled on Joshua's hair and pulled him out from the shrubbery.

"Oh no! Joshua!" Pearl gasped. "Who do we have here?" A voice called out. Pearl looked behind her and saw a chameleon looking Gembuster Trooper right behind her. "Hey look, I founds a gem!" The Chameleon alien said. Pearl was pushed off of the tree and onto the ground. Pearl was surrounded by Gembuster troopers. Pearl took out her spear and prepared for battle.

"Not so fast" Margaret called out. Pearl noticed the alien, who looked like a pearl with elf ears, holding Joshua by his hair and holding a scythe to his neck. "If you don't want anything to happen to your little friend here, I suggest you cooperate like a good pearl" Margaret continued, with an insane look on her face. "Hey, the girl's right, that is a pearl, hey maybe we should give it as a gift to the boss" One Gembuster said. "Yeah, that could make up for our failure to liberate this planet" Another Gembuster added.

"Oh no you don't, Gem-ma stays with me!" Joshua shouted, struggling to get loose from Margaret's grip. "Silence!" Margaret shouted, as she bashed his head against the rod of her scythe. Joshua grabbed a hold on the scythe's rod and broke loose from her grip. Margaret quickly took out a taser like device and prodded him on the back with it. He fell to the ground, convulsing slightly. "Just as I suspected, you're like me" Margaret said "This is an updated version of what Gem's call, a destabilizer, upgraded to work on someone like me, father makes me use it on myself when I've been bad, and you've been very bad." 

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Joshua asked, still convulsing slightly. "Don't think I can't see that teeny, tiny, pearl on your head" Margaret said "Is this Pearl over their your mum...you must be sooo lucky, mine lost her life bringing me into this cold universe" "She's not the mother who had me!" Joshua shot back. "You have two mothers? Oh my gosh what a freak!" Margaret said for all the Gembusters to hear, all of whom started laughing

"That's enough! I'll go with you, just leave him alone" Pearl pleaded. "I'm glad you're thinking rationally" General Brr'akid responded "Margaret, leave the half-human alone." "Awww, but I wanted to play with him some more" Margaret said, moving away from Joshua. 

"Everyone, back to the ship, except for you F'loruz, we're going to meet the Bloodrose Brigade at these coordinates" Brr'akid said, holding up a tablet. "Really!? I get to meet the Bloodrose Brigade!?" The chameleon alien said. All the Gembusters except for Brr'akid and F'loruz got onto the ship with pearl in tow. Brr'akid curled up into a ball and rolled eastward with F'loruz running with his arms stretched out behind him. 

Joshua however struggled to his feat, slowly chasing after the huge spaceship, as it began to take off. "Hey, get back here!" Joshua shouted as he chased after the ship. The ship got higher and higher into the sky. "Give her back!" Joshua shouted, but to no avail. The ship rose too high as it took off into warp speed. 

Joshua fell to his knees, his gem parent was gone, what was he going to tell his mother? What was he going to tell himself? There was nothing he could do, nothing at all, the only thing he was able to do was let out a cry of "Daaaaaaaammmnn iiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

To be continued in episode 11: The Prospector's Pearl Necklace. 


End file.
